


Almost in-laws

by orphan_account



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [7]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnancy Cravings, chips and mustard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunter and Lola bond over potato chips and boyfriends





	Almost in-laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/gifts).



“Just try it, I swear it’s good!” Lola insisted, shoving the dinner plate in Hunter’s face.

Hunter made a face. “Somehow I don’t believe that dipping potato chips in mustard is ‘revolutionary,’” he chuckled softly.

“It tastes like Doritos,” Lola said, crunching on another handful. “Trust me. It’s amazing.”

“Yeah, or maybe that’s just your hormones talking.”

Lola hung her mouth open, but laughed. “Shut up,” she griped.

Hunter shook his head, amused as he watched her devour chip after chip. “So, uh,” he shrugged. “How does it feel to, you know, be pregnant and all?”

Lola raised her brow. “Honestly?” she said. “It’s kind of the worst. I’ve got this little human kicking me all day and I can’t even fit into my shoes anymore.” She finished almost last of her chips. “But I guess it’s worth it,” she sighed. She looked at Hunter teasingly. “Why? Tristan knock you up?” she laughed.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Ha. No.” His eyes lingered on the remaining chips for a second. “Okay, maybe I’ll try just one.”


End file.
